


MoonBean Cafe

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three things that Derek Hale was certain of in life, he loves his family and would do anything for him, he was lucky as hell that he had landed his dream job as an urban planner in his favorite city in America (okay, so maybe Beacon Hills wasn’t his favorite city in America but honestly no city can compete with Boston) and he needed coffee more than he needed food, water and shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit I'm a little obsessed with the whole Coffee Shop AU and more than a little obsessed with Sterek so here there is. It has not been Beta read but if you're interested please let me know.

There were three things that Derek Hale was certain of in life, he loves his family and would do anything for him, he was lucky as hell that he had landed his dream job at an urban planner in his favorite city in America (okay so maybe Beacon Hills wasn’t his favorite city in America but honestly no city can compete with Boston) and he needed coffee more than he needed food, water and shelter.It was that third thing that was starting to become an issue for Derek because Beacon Hills, for all of it’s amazing qualities, lacked a 24 hour coffee place.Or it did until a few days ago when MoonBean Cafe opened on Main Street a few blocks from the Sheriff’s Station. 

Most normal urban planners work 9-5 but Derek was never a 9-5 kind of guy, he preferred to sleep in and work late, he was good enough at his job that the city let him make his own hours.He liked the flexibility and more than that he liked being able to sleep until noon most days.He was awoken one morning to the harsh sounds of his phone ringing, the name **Cora** flashed across the screen and Derek groaned as he answered, his voice coming out as more of a growl than anything else, “Someone better be dead.”

“Big brother how terrible would you feel if someone really was dead?” Cora said, he could hear the smirk in her voice so he grunted in response, “Anyways I’m calling with good news, great news even!”

“You’re way to peppy for this early in the morning,” Derek said as he rubbed his eyes, he actually had no idea what time it was, no light managed to get in through his blackout shades, which he was eternally grateful for. 

“It’s 11:45 Derek.” Cora said sounding exasperated, “I’ve been up since 7:00, like a real adult.” Cora was a graphic designer, not something that Derek considered to be a ‘real adult job’ since she also could make her own hours half the time as long as she finished on time. “I’m just going to skip the lecture this time because I do have really great news.”

“What?” He said as he pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes, considering falling back to sleep while Cora talked.

“Beacon Hills officially has a 24/7 coffee shop.” She said, her voice excited, “and I did all of their design work! It’s a really awesome spot, they open next week.”  

That had Derek’s attention, his eyes shot open and he felt his face breaking into a smile, “This isn’t an April fools joke, right?” he asked, his memory of the year that Cora and Laura had swapped out all of the regular coffee in his apartment for decaf still fresh.He had caffein withdrawal headaches for a week before his figured it out.

“It’s November you idiot, and it’s called MoonBean Cafe it’s opening on Saturday, but since you’re my favorite older brother I’ll let you come with me today to try it.Designers perk!” She said excitedly.

“I’m your only older brother,” Derek said with a laugh but he was already getting out of bed and feeling around for a pair of clean pants.“What time?”

“I’ll be there at noon, you have 6 minutes.” The line went dead and Derek grabbed a pair of dark grey jeans and an olive v-neck tee shirt.He looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he didn’t have time to shave so he would be rocking the excessive 5 o’clock shadow today.He grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on as he slid into his black Converse sneakers.He might be 28 years old but he’d never outgrow those shoes.

 

Cora pulled up in front of Derek’s building moments after he was ready, he slid into her black Mustang and laughed a little, “Oh shut up,” Cora said, “it’s a great car and it’s much more practical than your _motorcycle_.” 

They bickered the entire eight minute drive to the shop, Cora was 4 years younger than Derek and had moved back to Beacon Hills after graduating from Vassar.It was an unofficial Hale family tradition to move to the east coast for college and then return to Beacon Hills after graduation, like the prodigal children.Laura had started it when she moved went to Georgetown, Derek followed suit three two years later when he went to Boston College;Everyone in his family had given him crap for turning down Princeton and Columbia but Derek wanted to be in Boston.Their youngest brother, Will, was currently a senior at Duke, the tradition would be complete if he moved back to Beacon Hills after graduation. 

They parked on the street in front of the shop, the sign over the door was beautifully designed, a steaming white mug of coffee, the steam leading to a the moon, shaped like a coffee bean, on the mug in dark brown script is said, ‘MoonBean Cafe’.“Nice,” Derek said to Cora, elbowing her in the side as she smiled at her handiwork. 

The door was unlocked and a bell tinkled as they walked in, it wasn’t completely set up, the tables and chairs were pushed up against the walls, the floors still strewn with painters cloths but Derek could already see himself spending hours at this shop.There was a slightly elevated spot near the front windows that Derek assumed would be for acoustic shows, the walls were a warm, coffee bean brown, swirled with a tan color that looked like coffee with cream.  

“Cora!”A voice said excitedly from the back of the shop, “You made it! And you brought the taste tester you’ve been telling us about!” The voice belonged to a pretty Asian girl, she was wearing a black skirt and bright teal tights, her hair pulled into a mess ponytail.

“Derek,” He offered as she smiled at him, “Self proclaimed coffee expert.”  

“Kira Yukimura, assistant manager.” She held out a hand and Derek shook it.“Shall we?” She said, leading Derek and Cora over to one of the tables that wasn’t shoved against a wall.

She brought over 4 espresso cups filled with different blends of coffee, a dish with cream and sugar and a blueberry scone. “You’ve got the traditional Columbian roast here, a blonde roast here because everyone seems to love that these days, a city roast and the house blend that we’re calling the Beacon blend.” 

Derek sipped each one slowly, savoring the bitter flavor.He had never been one for cream and sugar unless the coffee was bad and he wanted to mask the taste.This was not bad coffee, this was some of the best coffee he had ever had outside of his favorite coffee shop in Boston.He closed his eyes as he sipped each one, finally getting to the Beacon blend and his taste buds nearly exploded.It was rich and earthy with hints of cocoa and a little woody, he thought he might be dead and in heaven, a small moan escaped his lips.

“I take it our taste tester likes my blend,” A new voice said, this one male.Derek opened his eyes and tried to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.While he had never seen Kira before he knew exactly who this guy was, Stiles Stilinski was a bit of a legend around Beacon Hills for his pranks well as his smart mouth.He was Cora’s age and had been a freshman when Derek was a senior.“Good to know someone can make Derek Hale smile.”

Stiles had grown into himself over the past 10 years, where he was long and awkward his freshman year of high school, managing to knock Coach Finstock out at lacrosse practice once when he had flailed his arms too hard and hit him with his stick, he was still long now but he was graceful, or at least he looked it as he leaned lazily on the front counter.He had let his hair grow longer, not a short buzz cut anymore and he dressed better now, no more ratty hoodies and athletic shorts, he was wearing nice fitting jeans and a red flannel over what Derek thought might be a vintage Captain America shirt.

“Good to know someone in this town knows good coffee,” Derek countered with a small smile, meeting Stiles’ eyes and feeling his breath catch in his chest, they looked like melted amber when the light caught them.Derek took a small bite of the scone and made another noise that would have been more appropriate in the bedroom.“And holy shit this is good too.”

Derek was starting to wonder how many people were in the back room because next he saw the strawberry blonde curls of Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills resident genius.“And those would be mine.” She smiled at him, her pink lipgloss shining in the light.Derek knew that Lydia had gone to MIT for her undergrad and had finished in just two years before going on get her masters at Princeton and then moving back to Beacon Hills to be with her mother while she was treated for breast cancer.It was a small town, Derek couldn’t help if he knew these things.

Lydia jumped up onto the counter next to where Stiles was standing and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before saying, “This place is Stiles and my baby, we’ve got our brilliant Kira to run the books for us and make sure we’re not running ourselves into the ground.”

Kira cut in, “You could do that yourself Lyd, you’re the one with a masters in theoretical physics and an IQ worthy of MENSA.”

“They did call me last year,” Lydia said offhandedly before continuing, “and we’ve got Stiles for the coffee and customer service.Oh and Scott, Allison and Isaac are our resident musicians, well for now at least.”

Stiles piped in, “Don’t forget our personal hero Cora.” He smile at her and Cora bowed in her seat.Derek looked at Stiles and Lydia and his stomach sank just a little bit, Lydia had her head on Stiles shoulder, he kissed her forehead and then looked at Derek, “So coffee? Good?”

“It’s excellent,” Derek said smiling at him, “Best I’ve had outside of Boston, the shop has a very east coast cafe vibe.”

“That’s what we were going for,” Stiles said with a grin, “Lydia and I both went to school out there and fell in love with the coffee scene.I worked at this tiny coffee house in the city while I was at BC and I couldn’t get enough, I ended up majoring in criminal justice and business with a minor in love of caffein.”  

Derek laughed at that as Cora spoke, “While we better get going, gotta make sure this one actually works today,” she said motioning towards Derek and he stuck his tongue out at her.Derek had no idea what he would have become without his family, there had been a scare when their house burnt to the ground nearly 12 years ago but thank god no one had been home, but he did miss the shit out of their family dog, Wolfy.” 

“Come by anytime, we could always use an honest opinion about our coffee and treats!” Stiles said with another grin.Derek nodded and he and Cora both waved as they walked out of the shop.  

Once they were safely back in the car Cora turned to him, shit eating grin on her face.“You like Stiles.” It was not a question.Derek flushed.

“I barely know the kid.” Derek said, trying to sound aloof.That was true, he had barely known Stiles in high school, only by reputation and the occasional offhand remark from Stiles in the lock room. 

She dropped it as she pulled in front of Derek’s loft.He squeezed her shoulder as he got out of the car.He ran his hand through his hair as he sat down at his desk, determined to get to work but somehow he found himself on Facebook looking at Stiles Stilinski’s Facebook page, his profile picture was a candid shot of him and two curly haired kids, one with dark brown hair and puppy dog eyes, the other with lighter brown hair and dimples the size of the Grand Canyon.He recognized both of them from high school, one was Scott something and the other one was Isaac Lahey, he knew Isaacs brother well in high school, he had gone to his father’s funeral after he had been killed in a hit and run.No one had been that sad about it, the dude had been an abusive father.Camden, Isaacs brother had been 19 at the time and had shouldered the responsibility of raising Isaac himself, he was a great guy.  

Derek’s eyes flicked back to Stiles, his brown eyes were squinting as he smiled, he bet they had been laughing about something, he wondered what it was.Closing Facebook he got to work, his mind still on good coffee and amber-brown eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles looked around his the cafe, his smile broad.He and Lydia had been scheming to get a good coffee house in Beacon Hills since they were in high school but it hadn’t been a serious conversation until they had come home from their first summer of college and had to drive 45 minutes to get a good cup of coffee and their only 24 hour option was Denny’s.  

They were both geniuses in their own right, Lydia finished college so quickly that she was done with her masters when Stiles was finishing his undergrad but he had managed to save a ton of money in those 4 years.A full ride to Boston College was basically unheard of, but his letters of recommendation had been glowing,his GPA was better than perfect, his SAT scores were off the charts and his personal essay about the void feeling he carried in his chest after his mother had died had brought the admissions board to tears (okay he didn’t know that but he assumed it did).

So when Stiles had suggested buying the old Liberty Bank building and turning it into a coffee house and apartments Lydia had jumped on board, coffee would never go out of style and downtown Beacon Hills was growing fast enough that new apartments would be easy to rent and turn a profit on. It didn’t hurt that her mom wanted her to be closer and she wanted to be closer to her mom. 

The whole thing had taken them nearly 2 years to get off the ground, the building was easy enough to buy, easy enough to renovate too, but it had been a long process.Every day they were both so thankful for their friends, Stiles honestly didn’t know what he would have done without Scott’s positive attitude and Kira’s ever present, electric energy, without Isaac’s sass and his dry wit and without Allison’s go getter attitude.They had been their support system for so long and they were every bit as much a part of the coffee shop as Stiles and Lydia. 

Sure Scott felt like he owed Stiles and Lydia something because they had brought Kira home for Thanksgiving junior year and he had called head over heals for her (Kira had literally fallen head over heals down the stairs and Scott bandaged her up) but it was more than that, they all believed in what they were doing here.Scott, Allison and Isaac, better know in Beacon Hills and the surrounding area has the Hunter and the Wolves were going to have a place to play for as long as they wanted, Kira finally felt like she had a home and Lydia and Stiles were happy making coffee and baked goods. 

Their taste test with Derek and Cora Hale had been what they all needed.Cora had talked endlessly about how much of a coffee snob Derek was so seeing him enjoy their blends meant that it was actually good.As much as Stiles wanted to keep the shop pure, without any of the frills of a Starbucks, they had added a few drinks that would bring in the teenage crowd who didn't have a car to drive to Beacon Valley to get their fill of Starbucks.  

The whole gang was sitting around the shop, marveling at the finished product when they heard the bell tinkle at the front door.Vernon Boyd stepped into the cafe, he was the building manager that they had hired to deal with the twelve apartments that were above the shop, though only 8 were rented out as Stiles had one, Lydia had another, Scott and Kira shared one as did Isaac and Allison.Boyd lived behind the office of the shop at the back of the building in a nice and cozy apartment, it was a part of his contract as the super of the building. “Coffee good sir?” Stiles asked him and Boyd nodded.

They were in the application process for the apartments and it was starting to wear on Boyd.He didn’t mind talking to the people it was just when they asked him stupid questions about the unit that he got frustrated. Stiles passed him a steaming cup of the house blend with cream, no sugar.Boyd smiled after his first sip.“We only have one unit left to rent.” He said to the room at large. 

“Sweet!” Scott said, he wasn’t getting any money for it but he knew that it would be helpful for Stiles and Lydia for have all the units rented.  

Lydia smiled sweetly and then turned to Stiles, “If the kids that you hired are late I’m going to end your life.” She said it in her sweetest voice but Stiles got the picture, he had known her long enough to know when he should be afraid. 

“They’ll be here, training doesn’t start for another 15 minutes.” He said as he leaned back in his chair.Today was the last day of training before the grand opening, everyone was on edge.  

As if they heard Lydia talking about them Stiles three hired walked into the room, Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt and Hayden Remero were all in high school at Beacon Hills HS and were practically attached at the hip, Hayden and Liam by the mouth sometimes.It actually reminded Stiles of Scott and Allison in high school a little bit. The door opened again and Erica Reyes walked in with her best friend Malia, both of them were students at UCBH, close behind them were the twins Ethan and Aidan, and Danny Māhealani, a classmate of theirs from Beacon High back in the day who had gotten laid off from his job when the tech company he was working for in San Francisco had closed.

“Gangs all here!” Stiles said with a smile as he began their training session, Lydia commenting every so often and Kira watching them closely as they made drinks and worked the register. Though Isaac, Scott and Allison were musicians at heart they were working at the shop until they started getting paying gigs, plus Scott still worked at the vets office part time to make extra cash.  

“Tomorrow is the big day guys, I’m not sure how busy we’ll be so we’re going to have four people on when we open, four for the night shift and just three for third shift, we’ll adjust as we need to and both Lydia and I will be working just as hard, if not harder than you guys.No task is too small for your fearless leaders, except the bathrooms, I will not be cleaning the bathrooms.” Stiles said in a rush.They all laughed at parted ways, Isaac, Allison and Scott headed to their makeshift studio in Scott’s mom’s garage, Kira and Boyd were discussing building security and Stiles sat down on the counter, Lydia leaned into him.  

A few hours later they were the only two left in the shop, “we should get some sleep,” Lydia said, but made no effort to move off of Stiles.They were the best of friends, well, except maybe Stiles and Scott and Lydia, Allison and Kira.Stiles kissed the top of her head and pushed her gently off of his legs so he could hop down and lead her up to her apartment. 

“Remember when I thought I was in love with you,” Stiles said smiling at her.High school had been an odd time in Stiles life where he had convinced himself that he was madly in love with Lydia Martin, turns out he just loved her like a sister.

“Remember when you thought you were straight,” She said laughing as she nudged him slightly.He had thought that, he had been too afraid to admit to himself that he was gay until college when he met and bonded with so many people who accepted him for who he was.Scott had hit him on the arm who Stiles told him he was too afraid to come out to him and said, ‘dude, you’re still my brother, i don’t care if you like dick or even if you like the Yankees.”  

“Yeah, what a joke,” Stiles said, laughing with her.He unlocked her door and lead her to her bed, tucking her in.It was nearly one in the morning when they had left the shop, the last to go as usual and the grand opening was at 10.They all needed to get some sleep.  

“Stay?” Lydia asked him, her voice sounding like she was already half asleep.Stiles toed off his shoes and crawled into the bed after her.It was familiar, they had spent many a night curled together in college, both homesick and lonely, especially after Lydia’s college boyfriend Jackson had ended it with her. 

Stiles had been her comfort, ‘Lyds you’re so perfect that a gay dude was in love with you, trust me, you can do better than Jackson Whittmore.’ He had been right, of course.After moving back to Beacon Hills Lydia had met Jordan Parrish, a strapping young deputy for the Sheriff’s department, but it was more than that, she had finally let her smarts show, shutting down Jackson during her thesis defense in grad school,Stiles had never been more proud.  

 

———————

 

What felt like moments after he had closed his eyes Stiles heard Lydia’s alarm go off,his back was to her as she shut it off and said, “Come on Stilinski, today’s the big day.” 

Forty-five minutes later they were standing in the shop, doing one last once over before everyone else got there.Lydia had her famous scones in the oven, the cookies cooling and the bagels rising before getting put into the oven, Stiles made sure that they had their aero press ready, the french press cleaned, the pour over station set up and the mass coffee brewers (ew he hated mass brewed coffee) all setup.  

Erica, Danny, Liam and Kira were working the first shift, Hunter and the Wolves playing a set or two.The doors were set to open at noon and by 11:15 there was a line outside.Stiles could feel his nervous energy pulsing out of him as he paced around the back of the shop, making sure everything was perfect.He saw a few news vans pull up at 11:45 and he and Lydia exchanged glances, this was bigger than they expected.

By 7 that night Stiles and Lydia had been interviewed by all 4 news stations in Beacon County, the Beacon Journal, three blog sites and one YouTuber.The crowd had thinned and shift change was coming, the music had gone over flawlessly and it felt like they had been doing this for years.Second shift was Hayden, the twins and Kira again.Stiles had sent Lydia to bed since she had to come back down and man the shop with Isaac and Allison at 3.  

By 11 PM there were just a few people sitting around the shop chatting, occasionally a trucker or second shift worker would come in for a cup of coffee and head out without staying.This was what Stiles had always wanted, he saw a couple in the corner sitting in the big armchairs chatting, their coffee long since forgotten, a few college students were working near the front of the shop, getting up to get a fresh cup every hour or so.  

The bell on the door tinkled and Stiles looked up from his spot near the register, Derek Hale was standing in the door, his older sister Laura next to him, she inhaled deeply and Stiles heard her say, “Smells like heaven in here, you were right.”

Stiles grinned and waved off Danny, who was working the register.“Welcome to MoonBean Cafe oh wise coffee critic.” He said solemnly as he made eye contact with Derek.He felt his stomach churn slightly and willed the blush on his cheeks to go away“What can I get for you?’

Derek smiled at him, “I’ll have a large house blend, black and she’ll probably have some sweet abomination.” He jerked his thumb toward his sister who smiled and nodded.

“I’ll have a medium cafe mocha.” She said and Stiles smiled at her, that had been his drink of choice in high school before he could appreciate coffee in its pure form.He rang it in but then said, “On the house.”

“No!” Derek said as he tried to press money into Stiles’ hand, “It’s the first day, it can’t be on the house.”  

“For our number one taste tester it can,” Stiles said with a wide smile and a bat of his eyelashes.He would have winked too, but that would have been too obvious and Stiles was nothing if not subtle.Okay, so he wasn’t subtle, he did wink.  

Laura chuckled as Derek looked shocked, he dropped a twenty into the tip jar and they waited for their drinks.Stiles saw Laura whisper something to Derek and Derek’s cheeks flooded with blush.He smiled slightly, wishing it had been him that made Derek blush like that, wondering how much the man had changed since high school.Stiles had spent his four years and BHHS trying to suppress his gayness, which in retrospect was dumb because Danny was perfect in high school and still is now except that he’s not single and he’s not Stiles type, he prefers something with a bit more scruff, a love of coffee, hazel eyes, leather jacket and a little rough around the edges but sweet on the inside.Okay so _maybe_ he had a bit of a crush on Derek Hale, maybe. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Derek and Laura sat down in a pair of comfy air chairs in a corner of the shop, Derek sipped his coffee and held in a moan.Laura leaned over and said, “Stiles was totally flirting with you.”Derek felt a blush crawling across his face.  

“No, he’s dating Lydia Martin.” Derek said quietly, his eyes sad.He had no idea how he had managed to develop such a huge crush on a guy that he had met twice, because he wasn’t counting high school.  

Laura let out a bark of a laugh, her brown hair falling across her face, “Der, Stiles is like super super gay. I’m talking like Gay with a capitol G.”  

“He’s, what?” Derek asked, his eyes darting to Stiles who was play fighting with Danny, a grin on his face.He saw Danny roll his eyes at Stiles and say something that made Stiles laugh, his voice carried over to them, “I’m your boss Mahealani, I could totally fire you for that.” But Derek heard the teasing in his voice.

“Bro for a gay man you have _terrible_ gay-dar.” Laura said laughing again.She was the assistant district attorney in Beacon County and worked closely with the Sheriff’s Department so she knew Stiles’ father, it made sense that she would know that Stiles was gay.“He came out his freshman year of college, he dated some guy Theo for like a year before he turned out to be the worst person ever.Stiles had to get a restraining order.”  

“Wow,” Derek said with an exhale.He glanced back over at Stiles to see him looking over at them, he smiled and saw Stiles smile a little before glancing away.“So, what you’re saying is I might have a shot with that perfect guy standing over there?”

Laura rolled her eyes, “With the way he’s looking at you I’d say you have more than a shot with him, he’d probably let you bend him over one of these tables with everyone in the shop.”

“Laura, why do you always make things gross?” Derek said but he was feeling hot, his eyes darting back to Stiles again, seeing his back to them and his ass sticking out just a little as he showed his employees how to clean the bean grinder.Laura punched him on the arm.  

When they walked out of the shop Derek smiled and waved, “Thanks for the coffee Stiles, but next time I’m paying for it.”

“Good luck,” Stiles said with a smirk and another wink, this time Derek did blush.“Have a lovely night, don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

 

————

 

Derekreally wasn’t planning on becoming a regular at MoonBean Cafe so soon, he was planning on waiting at least a month until he inserted himself into the cafe on a daily basis, he made it three days before he was spending nearly every afternoon and evening there, working, hanging out and listening to the acoustic sets played by the Hunter and the Wolves.They were really good, like really good.

He loved spending time there, it felt like home, the coffee was always great, the people were friendly and Stiles was always making him try his new roasts.“I still think the Beacon blend is better,” Derek said one chilly February afternoon.He sipped the new blend slowly, savoring it.It was a little more acidic than the Beacon blend and more floral, “it’s good, just not as good.”

Stiles nodded, “I agree, I think I peaked too soon.” He laughed as he squeezed Derek’s shoulder before walking away.Derek watched him go, wanting to ask him out but he still hadn’t worked up the nerve.They flirted all the time, Derek learned a ton about Stiles in the past three months.

————

 

Derek had mentioned on afternoon in December that the shop reminded him of his favorite cafe in Boston, Boston Roasted Beans and Stiles broke into a wide grin, “I worked there! I was the assistant manager my senior year!” 

 

“You’re a Mets fan?” Stiles exclaimed one night, he had wandered into the shop on his night off to grab a cup of coffee and a muffin when he had seen Derek’s hat.It was a well worn Met’s cap that Derek had owned since he was in high school. 

“Does a bear shit in the woods?” Derek said seriously.That had resulted in an two hour discussion of the Mets chances in the upcoming season.“We’re due for a winning season!” Derek exclaimed excitedly as Stiles nodded in agreement.

 

“Derek will you solve an argument for us,” Stiles said one night, it was nearly midnight, Stiles and Scott had been arguing about the tacos and burritos for at least twenty minutes.  

“Leave me out of it,” Derek said with a laugh but both men had walked around the counter and sat down at Derek’s table, “or come join me guys, I was feeling left out of the debate.”

“Tacos or burritos,” Scott said seriously.He was firmly on the side of burritos. ‘Dude Stiles it’s like all the most delicious things in the world wrapped up in a warm tortilla blanket just for you!’

“There are pros and cons of both,” Derek said in an even voice, “But I’ve gotta go with Scott on this one Stiles, burritos are better, they don’t fall apart when made correctly, you can fit all the best toppings inside AND you can eat one and be full, not 4 or 5.”

“TRAITOR!” Stiles yelled pointing an accusing finger at Derek, “To think I gave you free coffee! I thought I loved you!” They all laughed but Derek’s stomach flipped and he resisted the urge to kiss Stiles on his loud, perfect mouth.

 

———

 

 

“Everyone give a warm welcome to The Hunter and the Wolves!” Stiles said into the microphone before he stepped off the stage, ran his hand through his hair and asked Derek, “Mind if I sit with you for the show?”

“Feel free,” Derek said with a smile, “I love them.”

“They’re killer,” Stiles said grinning, “When they get big I’m taking all the credit.” 

“Tonight we want to say thank you to everyone who’s been coming out and supporting us for the past three months, we love you all so much!” Allison said smiling brightly.“We want to give an extra big thank you to our best friends and our heroes, Stiles and Lydia.They’ve been so supportive and better to us than we deserve.”

Stiles yelled, “YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!” The crowed laughed and cheered as Scott strummed his acoustic guitar. 

“Tonight we want to play a song that we wrote for our boy Stiles and some feelings he’s been having that he won’t admit out loud.” Scott said and Derek saw Stiles turn a deep shade of red. “And the guy that we’re pretty sure feels the same way.”

Scott started strumming a song that Stiles didn’t know yet, Isaac’s voice rang out clear and haunting as always.Allison joined him with a harmony soon after.

 

_I don't know you but I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me and always fool me_

_And I can't react_

 

Derek glanced at Stiles and saw that he was looking at him, his eyes bright, his expression hopeful. 

 

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_You'll make it now_

 

They maintained eye contact, Stiles’ lips quirking upward as he saw the look on Derek’s face, Derek knew that the hope he saw on Stiles’ face was mirrored on his own face.He smiled wider, his heart racing.

 

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

 

_And you have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

 

Stiles let his hand inch across the table, his fingers brushing Derek’s before Derek inched his fingers closer to Stiles, moving his chair slightly to get closer to him.  

 

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

 

_Why don't you come?_

_One, two, three, four_

 

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

 

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing along, along_

_Baby, why don't you come home?_

 

The song ended and everyone cheered, Stiles stood up, pulling Derek with him.They walked outside of the shop, it was snowing lightly, colder than usual for February in California. “So.”Stiles said slowly, leaning up against the wall of the building.

Derek didn’t bother responding, he put a hand on either side of Stiles and leaned down slowly, giving Stiles time to move away if he didn’t want it, instead of moving away he brought his mouth to meet Derek’s halfway, their lips crashing together in haste,trying to put all of the unsaid things from the past three month into that kiss.Derek wanted it to say things like,I like you, you’re perfect, I want to go to a Mets game with you and cuddle, don’t leave.  

They broke apart to the tinkle of the bell on the door, a group of teenage girls walked out gushing about how hot Isaac was.Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes and felt himself melt.“Hi.” He said, his voice breathless and his heart pounding.

“Hi,” Stiles said back to him, his mouth splitting into a wide grin, his lips red from kissing and cold.He had his hands fisted in the front of Derek’s shirt and hadn’t let go yet, Derek didn’t want him to.

“What now?” He asked, leaning forward and touching his forehead to Stiles’ forehead.The snow was still falling and he could feel himself start to shiver.

“I know this great coffee place, maybe I can buy you a cup,” Stile said with a shit eating grin.Derek nodded and they walked back inside, fingers laced together like they were never going to let go.

 

 

———

 

**Epilogue - 1 year and 3 days later**

 

Stiles loved that the shop was 24 hours, he really did, but it made it hard for him to properly decorate for any holiday.On December 22 at 4 AM he, Lydia, Scott and Derek had put together a fake Christmas tree and decorated the entire shop in less than 45 minutes because they had to get it done. 

Today was no different.It was 3 AM on February 14th and Stiles was hanging hearts from the ceiling with the aid of Erica.Well actually Erica was sitting in one of the cushy air chairs and he was pretty sure she was asleep but this was her day off so he really couldn’t fault her.He had his “Love Jams” Pandora playlist on as he decorated for the holiday, they were expecting a crowd today since the shop was still incredibly popular, even over a year later. 

The bell on the door tinkled as someone walked in, Kira and Scott were both in the back of the shop, they were supposed to be baking heart shaped cookies and red velvet cupcakes for the day but he was pretty sure they were making out.He turned around to greet the customer when he saw a familiar scruff covered face.“Get out,” he said seriously. 

Derek’s eyes flashed with hurt as Stiles walked over and said, “I’m not done decorating, you’re not allowed to see the shop until it’s done!”Derek rolled his eyes at that and pulled Stiles in for a kiss.“You’re ruining the surprise.”

“What surprise, I’m here literally every day, I know what the shop looks like.” Derek said laughing as he rubbed his cold nose against Stiles’ warm one. “Are you planning a super romantic gesture because if you are the cafe isn’t really a good spot, you know I come in all the time so you could never surprise me.”

“But you don’t usually come in at 3 in the morning.” Stiles whined, he leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder.“Maybe I was planning something super romantic for when you came in around noon.”

“I was worried about you, you didn’t answer when I called your cell.I thought you might have fallen off a ladder hanging things from the ceiling.” Derek said with a smile.“You look dead on your feet, have Scott and Kira finish this.”

Stiles nodded, he really was exhausted, he had been up for 28 hours straight.“Carry me to bed my knight in shining armor.” He went boneless against Derek who laughed again and threw Stiles over his shoulder.“This isn’t nearly as romantic as I thought it would be.”

“Scott, Kira, I’m taking Stiles to bed, think you can handle the rest of the hearts and glitter?” Derek called to the back of the shop as he walked to the stairs.He heard Kira yell back that they could and he took that response as good enough.“Keys?” He asked as they reached Stiles’ door.

“You’ve got your own.” Stiles said sleepily.It was true, Derek had gotten his own key nearly six months before.He practically lived with Stiles, spending three or four nights a week at Stiles’ apartment and the other nights at the loft with Stiles, tonight had been a rare night apart and in all honesty part of the reason Derek had come over was because he missed Stiles.He managed to get the other man out of his jeans and into bed without much trouble before pulling off his own pants and sliding onto his side of the bed.  

“Love you,” Stiles muttered as he buried his face in his pillow.Derek wrapped an arm around Stile and closed his own eyes, allowing sleep to wash over him as he muttered back, “I love you too.”

 

It was a rare day when they weren’t woken up to an alarm clock, today was one of those rare days.When Stiles awoke he was wrapped around Derek like an octopus, all arms and legs tangled together.He gently untangled himself, hopped quickly into the shower and wrote Derek a quick note telling him he was going down to grab coffee and a bagel.Stiles new that Derek would be up in a bit and come stumbling down, his hair a mess, wearing one of Stiles’ shirts even though he kept half of his own wardrobe here.

Not twenty minutes later Derek came down wearing Stiles’ favorite Batman shirt, looking like he needed a cup of coffee.As if on cue Stiles handed him a white mug and kissed him on the cheek, “Happy Valentine’s Day babe.”  

Derek grunted in reply, he was not a morning person. They sat down at their usual table near the front windows and Stiles chatted away about the twenty minutes Derek had missed, “I swear, Liam and Hayden had sex in the cooler last week.” Stiles said with a shudder, “Only we’re allowed to do that.”

With one last swig Derek finished his cup of coffee and saw that Stiles was watching him expectantly.“What?” Derek asked, knowing that the look in Stiles’ eyes meant trouble.The last time he had seen that look Stiles had pinned him against the wall of the alley behind the shop and fucked him senseless. 

“How was the coffee?” Stile asked smiling.  

“Good as always,” Derek said looking down into his cup, that was when he saw it, written on the bottom of the cup were the words, ‘will you marry me? :)’.“I think that Liam got some grounds in it though,” He stood up to go to the counter when Stiles grabbed his arm.

“He didn’t make that cup,” He said looking at him intently, “Maybe you should look again.”

“Nah,” Derek said with a wicked grin on his face, “I’d rather marry you than Liam anyways.” 

Stiles face split into a wide grin, his eyes bright with happiness.He stood up and kissed Derek, wrapping his arms around his waste.“Really?”

“Well you do make the best coffee in Beacon County, no one else could ever compare.” Derek said with a small laugh and then he kissed Stiles too.

He heard Scott cheer from the other side of the shop and Isaac say, “Scott calm down, they’re basically married already.”Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles’ and let out a small laugh, his face hurt from smiling so wide.

“So I was thinking we should get married at a Mets game.” Stiles said with a laugh, kissing Derek on the nose.

“Really?” Derek said, “I thought we’d get married here, it’s where it all started.” 

“DO IT!” Scott yelled across the shop, “I can get ordained online! LET ME MARRY YOU.”

Both Stiles and Derek rolled their eyes and Stiles lead Derek back upstairs, neither had any intension of leaving the apartment for the rest of the day.  

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Falling Slowly  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEWizzLbdGI


End file.
